a ghost
by Math hime
Summary: What happens to sasuke as he is stuffed into the coffin when he leaves for the snake sanin. slight Sasuxhina rated t just in case


a ghost

**Me: Whopie-doo-da I'm so happy**. I can't think of a good name!

Naruto: I hope you know that you have mood swings a lot.

Me: Yeah you want to make something of it?

Naruto: No, I remember the last time I got in A fight with you and the results were not pretty you hit me so hard that it sent me flying to Mexico.

Me: good.

Hinata: Remember she does not own any Naruto Characters, enjoy.

Neji: hey this is your first time doing a story that does not revolve around hinata I'm proud!

Me: ...

I never thought I would need anybodies help in order to defeat Naruto but here I am in a coffin being carried away to Orochemaruo (a/n Okay I know I spelt his name wrong! ) . Right know I am dead but my spirit seems to be still on earth so right known I am walking back to my village to see if anyone is out there looking for me. I ran into Neji, Shikarmru, Naruto, Kiba and his mutt akamaru.They seemed to be in a hurry, they problay were sent on a mission I wanted to see what kind of mission they were on but for some reason I wanted to go back to Kohona. On my way back I saw Choji lying down on the ground by a tree this time he looked skinnier I think it was because he had been working out. So I just ignore the fact he was sleeping on the ground and kept on going to the village. No one seemed to notice me as I walked through the gates when I heard Ino scream.

"What?!, Sauske left the village" ino screamed in frustration, Hinata, Rocklee, Saukra, Tenten were there with her.

"Yeah, naruto, shikamru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, and Kiba left to go and find hind him" Rocklee said pointing to the gate.

"That explains why neji wasn't around" tenten said unplugging her ears, "Hinata is that okay for Neji leaving, I mean isn't Hizashi going to get mad or something?"

"This morning The Hokage Came over and told us about Neji, and Father didn't get mad" Hinata said without stuttering.

"Wow" They said inclusion except Hinata and Saukra.

"I can't believe he left, I tried my best to convince him to stay, I-I-I T-tried my best to To... stop him but he didn't listen." Saurka said tried her best not to cry.

"Don't worry billboard brow I'm sure they already caught up with him and are scolding him for leaving the village" Ino said patting her on the back. All of a sudden it was quite they really did miss me, but my true love showed no sign of emotion to me leaving so I kept an eye on her to see if her expression changes.

"Saukra don't worry, Ino is problay right. So that that how about I make us some food and we go to the park and have a picnic" hinata said clapping her hands.

I didn't think that people would miss me so much. I kinda felt sorry for Saukra but I didn't love her so she is going to have to face the fact that I dipise her and that I shall never love and that she would be happier if loved someone who loved her like Naruto or Rocklee.

"Saukra, ino I don't believe that you guys ever tasted Hinata's cooking. It tastes great." Tenten said skipping out of the store carrying some of the ingredients.

" The truth be told is that we would have never tasted hinata's cooking if she didn't sneak any of it into Neji's book bag when we were going on a mission." rocklee said rubbing his stomach.

-------- flash Back (Sauske can see into some ones memories if he wants which he is doing right now)

"N-N-Neji-Nissan I-I made T-this for Y-you, I-I T-T-Thought you might need this for Y-your mission, Y-you might get hungry" hinata said putting the lunch she made for him in front of her face hoping not to get stared down by his eyes.

"I don't need this we should be back before lunch" he said walking down stairs to tell hinata's father were he will be this after noon. She noticed his book bag lying down on the floor. She quickly looked around to see if any one was looking to see her Wright a note and stick it onto the lunch box that hold the special lunch that she made for him, and stuck it into his book bag then just ran off.

During the mission "okay everyone time for lunch break" their substitute sensei said.

"What? we are having a lunch break during the middle of a mission" Neji said

"don't tell me that you frought to bring our lunch" Rocklee said "If you did this means I actually win!" Rocklee said punching his fist doing a victory dance.

" hold up Rocklee I found something in neji's book bag It's a lunch box and a note attached to it" Tenten said pulling out the lunch box then pulling off the note attached to the lunch box and started to read it.

Dear Cousin,

I know you did not want me to make you lunch or go threw your stuff but I felt

Like you would need this, please forgive me for disobeying your rules and privacy

Please forgive me for this.

Your caring Cousin,

Hinata

"Wow neji your cousin is soo sweet she made you lunch and even wrought you a letter for forgiveness" Tenten said folding the letter up and putting it back in his book bag.

"This is so UN fair, I didn't win this time" Rocklee said making a pouting face.

" Stop whinnying rocklee at least we should be thankful because if it wasn't for hinata being so stubborn we would be starving, so Neji is Hinata a good cook?" tenten asked .

"well I wouldn't Know I never tasted her cooking before but I would see her hovering over the stove making lunches for her team and her little sister Hanabi when she goes to the ninja academy, and when she comes home she would always want Hinata to cook her more food and brag to anyone who would listen to her how her sister is the best cook ever" Neji said un wrapping the package to find a huge lunch that could fill a army.

"Whoa neji your cousin is like a genesis, its like she knew how much Rocklee here could eat and still had much left over to fill us up" tenten said with her eyes glittering like stars.

"Well let's dig in!" rocklee said taking a bite out of the big rice ball. Everyone then joined in after that and when it was all done every one went home.

"Neji your cousin is the best cook ever I might actually get fat because she makes the best food ever, make sure you give her a thumbs up from me!" tenten said wobbling home.

"Me too!" Rocklee said rolling home.

"Hey hinata thanks for the lunch" neji told her as he went up to his room to go to sleep.

-------END OF FLASH BACK- - --------

"Wow hinata this spot is great!" ino kept shouting and skipping around the spot was the picnic would be held.

"Okay everybody the food and table is set up," hinata said helping tenten to get ino to stay still.

"So Billboard brow how do you feel now do want to go to a move or something?" ino said placing the trash in the trash bin.

"ino-pig don't you dare call me billboard brow and No, I don't want to go to the movies with you, I need to go to the spa and pretty my self up for when Sauske comes back he will be only looking at me and not the pig you are" saukra said skipping off to the spa.

"Wait for me!" ino shouted while saukra stopped at the gate exiting the park.

"Thanks hinata for cheering up Saukra" ino whispered in her ear.

"Your welcome' she whispered back to ino who ran up to catch the happy Saukra.

"Wow, hinata I knew your food is great but man it works wonders" Rocklee said waving her good bye.

"Hinata keep up the good work you might make every body in the world jolly and friendly." Tenten said walking off with Rocklee.

Wow is all I could think hinata can make any one happy. I decided to follow her home. I heard from kakshi-sensi that if naruto didn't defeat Neji that I should be careful because the huyga clan bakaugun is more powerful than my sharingan and they could see my chakra points and they could shut down my entire chakra system and make sure that I can not use my sharingun to help me in battle so that mainly why I followed her to see if I could of won if I faced off a huyga clan member.

"okay Sauske why are you only visible to me and not any one else or are you playing a pranic on me and some how you got to get every one to go along with it?" hinata asked him.

"Wait a second how can you see me, and I am not playing a pranick on you, I am half way dead?" Sauske showed her by walking right threw her. After that he told her why he ran away and why he is in the form he is in.

"Hello big sister" Hanabi said running up to hinata and gave her a big hug and smile.

"hi there Hanabi" she said patting her sisters head.

"I'm going to my room so if you need any thing come to my room and knock she told her little sister who went right back to doing her homework.

"so let me get this you wanted more power to bet naruto so you asked Orochimaru if you can get his help to get more powerful and he had his minions give you a tablet to kill your self and right now you are half way dead ?" She said taking off her jacket.

"You got it" he said sitting down and looking bored.

"Excuse me ghost or not can you please get out for I can change into my pajamas" she said pointing to the door hoping he would listen.

"Okay" he said and went right through the door.

"You can come in now" she said. Shortly after he came in she went to bed.

That morning when she woke up he was gone, all that was left from him was a note saying that he is back to life and saying that he is thankful for her cheering everyone up and he will miss her accompany and that he liked her alot more than the other girls.

A tear drop formed in hinata's eyes as she read the letter and when she was done she said

"Sasuke I'm gonna bring you back"

Me: my First One shot! Yeah! Let's go skating in the park!

Naruto: my point is proven you have different personalities.

Neji: naruto you should watch what you say she might hit you harder or even hire Saukra to punch you. She is crazy you know.

Hinata: Hi boys!

Naruto and Neji in union: Ahhhhhh!

Me: Ha never expected me to hire hinata.

Rocklee: Very clever using hinata a sweet girl to get them very Smart indeed.

Me: Hi rocklee!

Rocklee: Hi! Youthful Math hime!

Me: -.-' okay! All those fans who have read my story half dead I am gonna update soon!


End file.
